


Sickness

by Pansychic27213



Series: Fanfic Transfers (2016 Edition) [14]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Classmates dying, Drama, Drugging, F/M, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Old fanfic transfer from Fanfiction.net, Protection from nothing, Protective Ayano, Senpai is a cinammon roll, Senpai is a soft boi, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Violence, Yandere, creepy fluff?, threats of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: When bad things start happening to the people around him, Senpai notices. And he takes action.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Series: Fanfic Transfers (2016 Edition) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 11/13/2016

-{[(*)]}-

He realized after the first few days that she was stalking him. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out, but he did take some small pleasure out of her panicked face when he commented on it. He was fine with her following him around, really. Plenty of girls had in middle school, heck, even in elementary! He knew that she was just interested in him, but he'd let her sort everything out herself and come to him.

He could still remember when he approached that girl in 7th grade and nearly gave her a heart attack.

So he'd let this girl follow him around until she decided to confess. This new school even had a myth about confessing on Fridays under the big sakura tree on the hill. He was sure she'd come to him by the end of the week, or even next week.

But she was only one of the girls who was interested in him right now. He thought about her the most, because she was definitely the most obvious. But there was also that purple-haired girl in his class, and a few others students who got especially shy around him.

He didn't think he was really that attractive, and he wasn't confident or strong in any ways. In fact, he was rather meek, and he would probably accept whoever confessed first. It's not like he was a player or anything! But it was hard to talk to people, and he didn't want to be lonely forever...

-[]-

The purple-haired girl disappeared.

Upon hearing of her unfortunate demise, he was shocked into silence for an entire day. A few people from their class left flowers on her desk, and he left his own white tulip from his mother's garden. But for the most part, nothing seemed to change, and it scared him. He wondered for most of the week why that happened to her, why the world was so cruel to good people.

The next week, his teacher died in a strange accident. She was replaced quickly and the police investigation ended that day. His hands shook when they found evidence against another of the girls in his class and arrested her. First Kokona-chan, then Sensei, and now Kuu-chan? How could this be happening? What was going _on_ at this school?

And then the week after that... Osana... Oka-chan... His gym teacher... The counselor... Budo-kun...

The people around him were disappearing. Anyone he started to get close to, even as a friend... They were being picked off... One by one...

Was... Was he _cursed_?

-[]-

He turned the corner, staring at the book in his hands. Every part of him was shaking, from the fear that seemed to hang over the school like a thick cloud. His hands were wrapped in bandages, and he gingerly pulled his jacket tighter around him.

He'd scraped his hands up pretty badly when he had a sudden panic attack in the middle of lunch last week. He thought he'd seen someone, someone being hurt and a dark shadow attacking them, and he'd cracked. It was embarrassing when he looked back on it, but at the time, it made sense to flee and shred his skin to strips while he sobbed in terror. He didn't know what to do anymore, how to feel. Everyone was being taken away, and he couldn't _do_ anythi-

_ssshquick_

The book slipped out of his hands and landed in the red puddle. He stared down at the congealing fluid, frozen. Mai... Her pink hair soaked, her uniform torn, her eyes glassy-

"M-Mai-!" He choked out. He gasped and gasped, but he couldn't get any air. The _last_ girl in his class, the _only_ one that had been left- he really _was_ cursed, it was _his_ fault- he... he _did_ this! He made another noise, something small and inhuman, and he... he...

"Shhh, don't look." Someone wrapped a piece of cloth around his eyes and guided him down and away from the- the _corpse_. "Sit with me and breath, alright?" The voice was low and strong and _hollow_ , and-

"You- You-!" He flailed and his wrists were gently bound in a slender hand. He was guided into someone's lap even as he struggled against them. He whimpered and choked on his own breath.

"Breathe, please," the female directed firmly but not unkindly. "You were not meant to see that. I apologize for causing you distress." Vaguely, he recognized her voice. He thought, briefly, that a face should match it, but he couldn't remember anyone who had spoken to him like this.

"W-Why-" he stuttered out. His breath caught again as she rubbed his neck with thin fingers until oxygen began to flow normally once more.

"They were going to hurt you," she muttered, her voice dark and sharp like the edge of a knife. He flinched back and she cooed in an attempt to soothe him. "They were all going to _hurt_ you. I was _protecting_ you. I- They were going to take you away. I _couldn't_ let happen, but I-I... I never meant for you to see... I'm sorry, don't be scared!"

"Protecting me...?" His eyebrows pinched together behind the cloth. He shifted trying to lift his hands high enough to remove the fabric. "W-Wha'd'you mean-? You... You _killed_ all of them-"

"I had to! You understand don't you? I had to, there wasn't another way..." she sounded so adamant; she really believed what she was saying. "There's others too... There'll always be others, but I'll _always_ be there to protect you." Her fingers carded through his hair and he ducked his head. She withdrew, seemingly hurt.

"P-Please..." His voice cracked weakly. "Please, I promise I won't... I won't go to the police, but- but you... _Please_ , you have to stop _hurting_ people. Especially because of _me_ \- I _can't_ \- Please, _don't_ do this..."

"So sweet," she murmured. Her hand moved away for a moment, then began to wrap a strip of something around his wrists, binding them together. He jerked and pushed at her trying to get away. " ** _Stop_**." He cried out and went still, trembling. "Oh, _oh_ please don't be scared. I won't hurt you! But _they_ can't take care of you. _They_ can't protect you like I can. I'll be there for you, and I'll treat you _just_ the way you deserve-"

"N-no-!" He wriggled, fighting, tears soaking the blindfold. "Stop! You can't just- just take me away- let me go! Please... please... p-please..." Her fingers traced the bandages on his hands, distracting him slightly from his struggling. Something sharp pricked his neck. He gasped softly and began to weep. She quaked but held him steadily.

His senses faded away, taste, smell, then touch, and finally sound.

He drifted away.

-[]-

Surprisingly, she didn't kidnap him. While the police were performing yet another investigation, they discovered him unconscious in a storage closet. They asked him some questions and had him escorted home. A police officer spoke to his parents and his sister, but he retreated upstairs.

He found himself curled up in the bottom of the bathtub with cold water pouring over his chilled body, hours later. He hiccuped softly and shakily reached up to turn the water off. He left his hand there and stared as the water swirled down the drain. His shoulders quivered and his body ached and his eyes stung behind his dripping bangs. He covered his mouth with a trembling hand; a sob choked forward, then another, and a third, and so on until he couldn't stop himself.

Hours after that, he found the energy to wrap a towel around himself and sway into his bedroom. The window was closed, and the curtains were drawn. He flicked on his desk lamp and changed into his pajamas. He turned to get into bed.

A pink note sat on the covers, sealed by heart sticker.

Something flickered and broke unevenly behind his eyes. He stumbled out of his room and curled up beside his mother in his parents' bed. She murmured something, sounding worried, and he clung to her.

-[]-

The notes kept coming.

He ignored them. He let them collect on the bottom of his locker. He refused to touch them. He didn't let his eyes rest on them. They didn't exist.

Then came the gifts. A rose with this note, a bracelet with that one. A box of chocolates. A teddy bear. Colored pencils. A new book.

He ignored those too.

The club presidents started disappearing. The people whose lockers were next to his. All of his teachers. The nurse. Anyone he talked to.

He started to eat lunch on the roof, hoping he would be isolated enough that no one would be hurt. Anyone who had been on the rooftop as well mysteriously died.

He ate at the furthest corner of the school.

Someone wrote on his sister's desk at school.

He begged his parents to send her to their grandparents house.

Someone called his mom at work at threatened her.

His parents called the police, but the officers couldn't do anything.

He found himself back on the roof. Staring over the railing. His shoes were behind him. His note was tucked underneath them, written on white paper. He could probably do better. Could probably write something better. Could at least find paper worth writing this on. But it didn't matter.

The school was mostly empty by now. It was going to be shutdown at the end of the week. His parents were talking about moving to a better school district. He wanted to laugh and cry and scream.

"I know you're there!" He yelled. Tears lined his face, dribbling down his chin and falling like crystals to the the ground below. "I know you're always around, somewhere! I tried to ignore you! I'm sorry... I'm _sorry_..." His shoulders shook and curled in. His poor, kind soul cracked under the atmosphere.

"Don't do it..." the nightmarish voice drifted to him, desperate and soft. He whirled around, and lo and behold, she stood before him. The girl, the one who had been stalking him before- It all clicked in his mind. He knew what he had to do.

"Please," he whimpered. "Please, take me away. I can't do it... I can't..." She stepped forward slowly and he cringed. She approached this way, cautious and ginger. When he was within arm's reach, she bundled him up against her chest, letting him shiver and quake against her. "Please take me away. Please, take care of me. I can't do it anymore. I can't be on my own."

"My star," she breathed. "My center. We were always meant to be together. I'll keep you, always. You'll always be mine." He sobbed, hoping it came across as hopeful when he really felt anything but. "I'll get rid of them for you and then I'll take you away to a special place just for us-"

"No," he wept. "No, no, please, please, please, I can't... I can't stand another murder. Please don't hurt anyone else- I can't stand it, please."

"I have to-"

"I'll kill myself," he promised, still crying into her chest. "If anyone else gets hurt, I'll kill myself immediately. I won't even leave a note. I'll kill myself- I'll do it-"

"No, no-" she panicked. She hushed him and tugged him impossibly closer. "Don't! I won't, I promise, I won't. I promise not to hurt anyone. But- But please, let me care for you. Sweet, innocent prince... Shining sun and glorious moon..." He choked on another sob. "Shhh, shh. Don't be afraid of my affection, darling. Let's go home..."

Everything faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Question of the Update: Do you plan to buy Yandere Sim when it comes out? What are you most excited for? How do you plan to play?
> 
> I've been following the game's development for years, and I was so surprised when I discovered the fanfiction for it, back in 2016. I ended up planning my own, especially when I heard about how Senpai is going to have an emotional response to the player's actions, like developing anxiety or depression.
> 
> This is still one of my favorite fanfics I wrote, and I'd love to hear your thoughts. At some point, I'd like to write more fics for this game, especially after it comes out.


End file.
